


Romeo

by stratataisen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Vega decides to changes Kaidan's nickname.





	Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr back in 2014. Didn't realize I didn't have this up here.
> 
> I do realize that Vega never gave Kaidan a nickname. That we know of anyways. This is one of the ones I thought of. XD

“Hey Romeo, could you toss over one of those shedder mods for a shotgun?”

“Sur-“  Kaidan’s hand was mere centimeter’s away from gun mod resting on the weapon’s bench when he stopped and blinked.  One dark eyebrow rose in confusion as he looked over at Vega who was standing right outside his little cubbyhole.  “Wait, what did you call me?”

“Your nickname, Romeo.”  The soldier said in a ‘matter-o-fact’ tone of voice, a smug smirk spreading across his lips. 

“Isn’t my ‘nickname’ suppose to b-”

“Eh, I decided to change it.  Romeo suites you better.”  Vega cut him off, grin still in place.

The L2 biotic’s eyes narrowed.  Kaidan had a sneaking suspicion he knew what this was going to be about, and was almost hesitant to ask.  However, his curiosity got the better of him.  “You’ve never changed anyone’s nicknames before, Vega.  Why now?” 

Vega leaned against the stack of crates nearby, casually crossing his arms over his chest.  His smirk seemed to get wider, and there was a teasing tone in his voice.  “Oh, you know….just kind of felt like it.” 

“That’s a load of bullshit, Vega.”  Kaidan was growing increasingly irritated with the smug smirk on Vega’s lips.

“I believe Lieutenant Vega decided to change your nickname when he saw your newly formed relationship with the Commander during your date on the Citadel….and, perhaps, the fact that you’ve been spending an increasing number of nights in Shepard’s quarters.”

Kaidan was fairly sure his face was trying its best to mimic a tomato at that moment, considering how warm his cheeks felt.  He knew his relationship with Shepard would never stay a secret long on the Normandy, not with all the gossips they had on board, so he had prepared himself for some good-natured teasing from the rest of the crew.  However, having his nighttime activates being broadcast over the cargo bay’s intercom by the ship’s resident AI…yeah, nothing could have prepared him for that.  Kaidan could faintly hear chuckling coming from the other control console.  He glanced over and saw Cortez standing there, with his back to the two of them, shoulders shaking from the soft laughter.  The Specter guessed he should have counted his blessings that they were the only three in the room, well four if you counted EDI.   Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he said.  “Thank you for clearing that up, EDI.”

“It was my pleasure, Major.”

“I’ll bet.”  The biotic muttered under his breath, he could practically hear the smirk in EDI’s voice as she spoke.  Kaidan opened his mouth to tell the Lieutenant to shove off but then something that EDI had said hit him like a ton of bricks.  “So, what did EDI mean when she told me you _saw_  our relationship develop during our date on the Citadel?”

“Uh….”  The smirk suddenly disappeared from the younger man’s face and was replaced by wide-eyed panic.

Kaidan crossed his arm across his chest, his own grin now forming on his lips as the blush on his cheeks begins to fade.  “Well?” 

“Um…..”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, tapping a finger against his arm as he waited for an answer.

“Um…I…er….I-I was….that is, I mean to say…..uhhhhh…I wasn’t the only one there!  Cortez was with me, and so were Liara, Garrus, and Tali!”  Vega blurted out in a rush.

“Way to throw everyone else in front of the hover bus with you, Mr. Vega,” Cortez commented from his spot by the procurement kiosk, throwing Vega an amused look. 

“Blame EDI, she’s the one who mentioned it first!”  Vega pouted, waving one hand about to indicate the AI in the ship.

Cortez just grinned.  “True, but EDI didn’t mention everyone else involved, just you.”

“What!?”  Vega looked indignant, and a little hurt. “I thought we were all in this together, all for one and one for all!  Make sure Loco and the Major got together and all that jazz.”

Kaidan coughed into his fist mainly to get the two Lieutenants’ attention but also to cover up the chuckle wanting to escape.  He was slightly annoyed by the crew delving into his personal life, but also highly amused by two’s argument at the same time.  “If you two are done bickering like an old married couple?”

Both of the younger men flushed and looked away from each other, falling silent.

“While I appreciate your concern over Shepard’s and my relationship, I would rather  _not_  be spied on.”  Kaidan made sure to give a pointed look up, knowing the ship’s AI would see, before continuing.  “…especially when it comes to personal matters, so please, stop doing so.”

“Yes, sir.”  The two said in unison, still not looking at each other.

“And one more thing Vega.”  The man in question straightened up and looked at him.  “Don’t call me Romeo.”

“Would you prefer Juliet?”  The large man soon found himself flat on his back as the result of a biotic shove.

“And that, Mr. Vega, would be you sticking your foot in your mouth, again.”


End file.
